FateChance DxD
by AkaneIchihara
Summary: Betrayed by his master, former Servant Diarmuid Ua Duibhne found himself floating in darkness only to awaken to the summoning of a new and not quite so human master. 'Devils? Angels? Fallen angels? Looks like this world is more interesting than I thought.' Especially when other former servants and males start appearing around his little master. OCxmale!harem
Prologue - Fate/Chance DxD

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Fate franchise or DxD they belong to their respective owners**

* * *

 _'All of you... Do you really want...to win that badly? You desire the Grail so desperately...you'd crush the only wish in my heart that I desire?! And you just stand there...do you not feel any shame at all?! I won't forgive you! I won't forgive any of you! You inhuman monsters who trample on a knight's honour for personal gain...let my blood forever taint your dreams! Let the Grail be cursed! Let the wish it grants bring disaster! And when you fall into the searing pits of hell... **remember the hateful rage of Diarmuid**!'_

Floating in darkness after his body was destroyed on order from his ex-master, former Servant Lancer Diarmuid Ua Duibhne could only curse his fate and those leading to his demise as he could feel the last vestiges of his soul being drawn into what he assumed was the Grail.

 _'I only wanted...to fulfil my duty as a knight...and serve my master. Was that too much to ask for?'_

However, as his consciousness faded, the last image Diarmuid saw was not the eternal darkness he found himself floating in. Instead, a flash of light suddenly blurred his surroundings through which he spotted a pair of wide intense sapphire eyes with cat like slits staring at him in shock.

 _'If this is another summoning, then please, let my wish be granted.'_

* * *

 _*poke* *poke* *poke*_

"Urgh…" Grumbling in pain, Diarmuid attempted to ignore the incessant poking he felt only for the strength to increase with each poke and the target drawing increasingly closer from his cheek to his love spot and towards his eyes.

Eyes snapping open, Diarmuid immediately grabbed the offending finger as he sat upright before turning towards the perpetrator as his eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness of the room.

 _'What an intense blue.'_

Blinking away the blurriness of his eyes, the first thing he noticed was a pair of sapphire eyes, bluer than the sky it reminded him of staring at him. They stared at him wide eyed, with black cat like pupil slits that stood out against the blue. The same pair of eyes he recalled seeing before he passed out.

 _'So small.'_

The second thing he noticed was how small the petite female sitting next to him was. She barely reached his chest even with the accompaniment of the cat ears sitting on top of her head.

'...Wait a minute. Cat ears?!' The realisation suddenly hitting him as he quickly turned to face the only other occupant in the room. The set of purple, fluffy, twitching ears bordered by black sat atop the girl's lilac hair whilst her tail that Diarmuid finally noticed lazily swished behind her peeking out from underneath what resembled a simple, white nightgown to Diarmuid.

 _*poke* *poke*_

"Nee nee, nii-chan, who are you nya?" The former servant's train of thought broken by the girl's soft voice and further pokes from the girl this time directed towards his side.

Deciding to be cautious around an unknown entity, Diarmuid carefully chose his answer lest she were to reveal a malicious intent at his answer or lack there of.

"Servant of the Spear, Lancer, it's a pleasure to meet you my lady. Might I ask, are you my Master?" Tilting her head in an innocent, confused manner, the petite girl simply placed a finger in her mouth as she stared upwards at the male.

"Master? What's that? Is that something you can eat nya?"

Detecting no lies from her, Diarmuid could only stare in shock at the tiny female. "Nani? Are you saying you summoned me for the Holy Grail War without realising it?!"

"Holy Grail? The cup the man in the thick book drank from? Mama said to never read it nya. And is summoning the thing I did earlier when I drew the pretty circle from the book and did what it said to do?"

 _'! Thick book?! Pretty circle?! I can't believe she's calling the Bible a thick book and managed to summon me without a catalyst or intent.'_

Calming himself, Diarmuid tried to sense his prana supply through his connection to the little girl only for his eyes to widen in shock at the amount of prana he was receiving and his inability to sense his connection to the Grail.

 _'Impossible. I can't sense any connection to the grail and the sheer volume of prana I'm receiving from this little girl is probably several times the amount I received from Kayneth if not more. She obviously isn't human judging by her appearance.'_

"Ahh! I almost forgot! Nya! The weird old man told me to give this letter to the next person I meet after following the instructions for the pretty circle!" Pulling out a crumpled letter from a hidden side pocket of her nightgown. Holding the letter proudly in front of him, the girl looked expectantly at him as her tail tentatively swayed even faster behind her. Unable to resist in the face such cuteness, Diarmuid chuckled as his hand subconsciously began to stroke the little girl's head and ears. Realising his actions when he began to feel her lean into his hand, Diarmuid abruptly pulled his hand away as he stared at the little girl whose expression seemed to drop at the loss of contact.

"Ah sorry, that was extremely inappropriate of me to suddenly touch a lady like that. I promise it won't happen aga-"

"-okay."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's okay. I don't mind if you do that. No one's patted my head after mama went away nya." Mumbling, the girl turned her head as she shyly averted her gaze from the older male. Confused, Diarmuid could only raise his eyebrows at her statement.

"Away?"

"Mmm, one day when I woke up mama was gone. Nya." Turning her head to face him as she nodded, the girl gave a wide grin as she grabbed Diarmuid's hand and placed it back on her head again. "So I don't mind if you continued nya."

"Isn't there anyone else to take care of you?" Sympathetic towards the little girl who had presumably been abandoned by her mother, Diarmuid continued to rub her head as he began to purr in bliss, shaking her head in response to his question.

"Sometimes maids from Aju-nii's house maids come to leave food but they go away when they're done. So it's just me and nii-chan here nya."

"Don't you get lonely being here all by yourself?"

"Mmm, a little. Most of the time I read but the weird old man said that if I drew the pretty circle and did what it said I'll have someone to play with nya."

"Weird old man…" Trailing off, Diarmuid suddenly recalled the letter handed to him earlier through her by 'a weird old man' that he had yet to read.

"Mmm, at first I thought he was one of those bad people mama said to avoid. She called them p-ped-pedo-pedo-something."

"Pedophile?"

"Yeah! That's the word nya!" The epiphany hitting her at his comment ask she grinned at him whilst Diarmuid sweat dropped at her behaviour.

"So what does it say. He said smart girls don't read things not meant for them. I'm a smart girl so I didn't read it." Basking in her achievement the girl again gave Diarmuid an expectant look that screamed 'praise me'.

Shocked at how forward and loud the girl was compared to her earlier impression, Diarmuid laughed as he again continued to indulge her as he rubbed her head. Forgetting for a moment that she was his master that could betray him at any given moment like his previous masters.

"Yes yes, you're a very smart girl eh-" the sudden realisation of not knowing her name cutting him off.

"Mitsuki. Mitsuki Dantalion of the Dantalion Clan, one of the 72 pillars of the Underworld."

'Hell?' Choosing to file the information away for now, Diarmuid instead focused his attention on the crumpled letter in his hand. Carefully unsealing it, Diarmuid's expression immediately fell as he sweat dropped upon reading it.

 _To Whom It May Concern,_

 _You may be wondering how you are summoned here when there is no Holy Grail War. Why?_

 _Because I felt like it._

 _While wondering the dimensions I happened to stumble upon this world and mansion where the veil between the dimensions is one of the thinnest. Upon discovering this world, I found that unlike other parallel dimensions I have visited, though this world bears great resemblance to them, there are drastic differences, leading me to believe that this is an entirely separate world with its own infinite possibilities. Interesting, no?_

 _That's when I met this young lady. She has great potential and prana (known as mana in this world) within her that she appears to be unable to use for the most part in this lifetime due to the constitution of her body and background, leading me to believe that it would be more effective for her to spend it sustaining a servant/s._

 _That's where you come in to test my theory. I wish to test the theory of whether a servant from a different world can be summoned here where the barrier between them is thinnest. Since you are reading this I presume it has succeeded. If not i am very disappointed in you Miss Dantalion._

 _So enjoy!_

 _Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg_

 _p.s Unless you are blind and can't see the pair on her head it might be a good idea to ask Miss Dantalion more about this world_

 _p.p.s. I might drop by sometime_

Head spinning from the sudden information dump, Diarmuid sighed as he placed the letter next to him as he glanced at the young girl that he assumed to be his master, despite her lack of knowledge of what a master was. The only proof of her being his master was what looked like a command seal on the back of her right hand in a circular shape of a family crest with a tree in the centre atop an open book.

Sighing for the umpteenth time since he awoke, Diarmuid steeled his resolve for a very long relationship with his new master. From her current reactions, Diarmuid felt that just maybe, she wouldn't be like his previous master.

"First things first, can you tell me more about your world Master?" Frowning, his little Master took to hitting his arm with her tiny fists (which by the way didn't hurt at all) as she pouted at him.

"Mou, my names not Master! It's Mitsuki! Mitsuki! Mitsuki!" Not obtaining the reaction she was hoping to see from him, she took to shaking his arm as well. Seeing her reactions, Diarmuid couldn't control himself as bursted into laughter at his little master's reaction, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"Mou! It's not funny! Stop laughing nya!" Frowning even harder, Mitsuki took to shaking and hitting him even harder, not that it made any difference. Seeing her pout and tears building up in her own eyes, Diarmuid suppressed his chuckles as he took to stroking her head to calm her down, quite successfully even.

"Sorry sorry Mitsuki. I promise I'll call you that from now on."

"Promise?" Peering up at him expectantly through her hair, Diarmuid suppressed the urge to pull her into a hug as he continued to pat her head.

"Promise. So can you tell me more about your world Mitsuki?" Nodding enthusiastically, Mitsuki started waving her hands in exaggerated motions as she began to tell him what she knew.

"Mmm! Well there are currently three group thingies…"

 _Maybe this time his wish will be granted._

* * *

 **Author's note:** I'm so sorry I know I shouldn't be posting a new fic when I haven't updated for any of my other stories in over a year (haven't found the inspiration for them at the moment) but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone no matter what. It kinda started after browsing throughout the Fate and DxD fandom after I started rewatching Fate/Zero that I suddenly felt how unfair for there to be all these harem stories for Issei and Shirou but no reverse harems except for the story **The Harem Queen** by **makoto x chelia** (which is really good btw and I totally recommend. Plus I also felt really bad for Lancer's end). I mean, it's not like they're lacking good-looking male characters in either series so why can't there be reverse harems? So this is the result.

Although it's going to be mostly Diarmuidxoc it is going to be an ocxmale harem overall (it's DxD what else?). I've never written a harem story before so please go easy on me.

Please rate and review I'd love to hear your feedback and tips and whether to continue although it might take me awhile to reread the DxD series since I've forgotten a lot of details.

p.s Who else from either series should I add to the harem? Keep in mind I have to reread DxD to remind myself what happens and whose who and that I'm only familiar with fate/stay night and fate/zero. Although I'm willing to do my research on other characters from the Fate universe

p.p.s most of this was typed on my phone. I tried to fix it up as much as I could but it's unedited for the most part so feel free to point out any errors

Thanks

AkaneIchihara


End file.
